Beautiful nightmare
by allsmilz
Summary: Bella has always had the biggest crush on Edward, what happens when she becomes his one night stand? More to it then that but youll have to read to find out! D R&R pleeeaassee rated t just in case
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my 2nd fan fic! PLEASE PLEASE PUH LEASSEE leave comments and advice =)

Ch.1

"That was amazing Edward." I sighed as i collapsed onto the bed.

He chuckled and kissed my head. "Glad you enjoyed it."

He stood up and began to get dressed again, much to my disappointment.

I had liked Edward ever since we were kids. I never thought he would think of me as something more then his bestfriend. I had watched him go through girl after girl, break up after break up. Yet, i couldn't help but to be crazy about him. He had finally found out how i felt about him last night. I just kinda blurted it out. And, well thats how we got here. I must say i was a little disappointed that he just had sex with me and didn't ask me to be his girl friend but i just got caught up in the moment.

"Well i better be going, ill see you later." Edward kissed my head one last time and walked out the door.

I hoped i wasn't like the other girls. I hoped Edward would see me as something more, but i wasn't sure how likely that was.

I got out of bed and headed straight for the shower. Charlie wouldn't be home for another hour or so so i had time to clean up. After my shower i though my sheets in the washer and started on dinner. I couldn't seem to keep my mind off of Edward, he was in my every thought. I loved him, i always had.

Charlie's voice brought me out of my daze. "Bells?"

"In here Charlie!" I hollered from the kitchen.

"Smells good." He complimented my cooking on normal occasions.

"Thanks, its ready."

I sat the table and made our plates and we sat down to eat. We didn't talk much. He asked me about my day and the rest was done in a comfortable silence.

After dinner i took a quick shower then decided to call Edward. I quickly dialed his number and was greeted by the silky voice i loved so much.

"Hey this is Edward, sorry i couldn't come to the phone, leave a message! BEEP!"

I sighed and hung up the phone. Did i do something wrong? Edward hadn't called at all today. Was i just another one night stand for him? No. No, i couldn't be, he said i was different, and i was going to believe that. So i tried to convince myself that he was just busy and couldn't come to the phone. Yeah that was it. But no matter how many times i repeated that in my head, i didn't believe myself once.

. . .

I woke up to a dull stream of light shining through the window. I sat up dizzily as i dragged myself out of bed, trying not to trip over anything. I walked over to the window to see it was snowing outside. Ugh. Great. Wet and cold wasn't my thing.

I walked downstairs and got a quick cup of coffee, i seemed unordanarily incoherent this morning, i just felt numb. As i curled up on the couch with my coffee, all of the events from yesterday came flooding back, all the different emotions i had went to sleep feeling.. Hurt, scared, confusion. It surprised me that Happiness wasn't a part of that list, i mean, i had just had sex with Edward Cullen, my long life crush, for crying out loud! But i couldn't help that i felt some strange emptiness.

So, i debated my options. I could sit here and mourn, or, i could get up and go to Edwards. Well, what i wanted to do, and what i needed to do were 2 different things. I WANTED to do option 1, yet my instinct told me to go with 2. So i threw on some clothes and headed out into the snow.

I got in my truck and eased out of the driveway, knowing good and well that the roads were slick. With my lack of coordination, i had to be extremely careful.

My mind wandered around Edward as i drove slowly through forks. He would probably think i was some physco for comeing to his house..What was i going to do? Yell at him for not answering my phone calls? No, i could say that now, but once i was met by his face…oh his face. His tussled, copper hair, big green eyes, sculpted cheekbones…

Edwards face was the last thing i saw before i was met by a bright light comeing straight toward me.

* * *

So??? What did you guys think? PLEEAASSEE gimme some feedback! Suggestions, encouragement ext! Want more? Lemme know!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS SO FAR…KEEP EM COMIN! =D

CH.2

Darkness. That's all i saw. It was everything. I was smothered in it. I couldn't feel anything. Just numbness…I could faintly hear voices. I tried to open my eyes, but i felt as if they were glued shut.

I tried to think of something. Something that could tell me what was happening. The light..oh my gosh..was i dead? Is this hell? Oh gosh im a horrible person its because Edward and i-

"Bella? Bella honey please wake up." A voice broke through my thoughts.

Phew. Well i'm not dead…i don't think. I tried to form words from my mouth but it wasn't working. So i tried to force my eyes open or move. I think i managed to move some part of my body because i heard a gasp.

"Nurse! Nurse come quick! I think she's waking up!!" The voice said. I finally identified the voice as my dads.

Well i knew i was in a hospital now.

I tried again to open my eyes, and this time, i was met by a bright light, which caused me to snap them shut again.

"Bella? Bella i need you to open your eyes if you can hear me." This was a different voice.

I forced my eyes open again and this time, i brought my arm up to my face to shade it away. Suddenly, the light was gone so i was able to bring my arm back down.

In front of me i saw a unfamiliar doctor examining me thoroughly. To my left, on the side of the bed, was a concerned yet relieved Charlie.

The doctor was the 1st to speak. "Bella can you tell me your last name?"

"S-Swan." I croaked. My throat was all dry.

"Good. Now, do you remember what happened?" He asked cautiously.

"The light..a light coming straight at me, thats all i remember."

He looked at me in pity. "Well Bella..That light was a truck of a drunk driver driving on the wrong side of the road. He collided straight into you. It really is a miracle your alive. You do have some damage though. Unfortunately , your going to be here a while. You have a broken leg, a sprained wrist, some internal bleeding, and bruises covering your body. But nothing we cant fix!" He added with a smile.

I tried to smile back but when i did i flinched from the pain it caused.

He must of caught on quickly to the pain. "Oh ill get you a nurse in here as soon as possible to give you some more morphine." He turned to leave and then turned back to face me before he left. "Oh and i'm Dr. Mars by the way, i'll be replacing Dr. Cullen." He said, then he left.

Replacing Dr. Cullen? That was Edwards father. Why would he need to be replaced?

It was then i noticed that Charlie was still standing at the side of the bed, looking at me with concern.

When i met his gaze he smiled slightly. "Hey Bells. How are you feeling?"

"Im fine dad. Thanks. Hey, why is Dr. mars replacing Edwards dad?" I asked.

Charlie looked at me in surprise. "Edward didn't tell you?"

I swallowed hard. "Tell me what?"

His expression looked torn.

"Dad? What did Edward not tell me??" I was raising my voice now and i could hear the beat of my heart rate monitor raising.

"Bells… Edward…The cullers..They left."

My whole world went black.

* * *

Soo?? What did you think? REVIEW PLEASE! =D


	3. Chapter 3

HERES THE 3RD CHAPTER! =D REVIEW PLZ!!=D

Ch. 3

"Bells…..the Cullens…there gone." Charlie's words kept replaying in my head, over and over. The Cullens were gone…Edward was gone…. I couldn't bring myself to truly believe it, that i was just another girl to Edward. I had made myself believe that maybe i was something more to him..what an idiot i was.

"Bella?" I heard a soft voice say.

It was then i noticed everyone had been watching me intently while i was mind babbling.

I looked up at him slowly. "Bella are you ok?"

I tried to open my mouth, but nothing came out, just a choked sob.

Dr. Mars looked at me in concern. "Bella you gave us quiet a scare. Are you sure you alright." I nodded slowly in response.

He sighed. "Ok. Ill umm, give you a minute."

When he left Charlie turned toward me. He looked angry and concerned all at the same time.

"Bells, he didn't tell you he was leaving?" He said angrily.

I tried to say something but i just choked on another sob. By that point, i couldn't take it any longer, i felt the salt water brimming the edge of my eyes, blurring my vision.

I finally managed to talk. "Dad" I croaked. "Can you give" sniff. "Me" sniff. "A minute." and then the tears came down like rain in the spring time.

Charlie's face twisted up in agony, but he left like id asked. He knew better then stay with me while i was like this, he didn't have the least bit of clue as to how to handle the situation.

When Charlie was gone i think the tears came harder. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole hospital heard me right now, but i didn't care. The only thing i cared about was Ed-, i stopped subconsciously when i said his name in my mind, it was to painful to even think his name at the moment.

I couldn't believe i had did this to myself, fooled myself into thinking he could ever love me. It was quite evident that i wasn't good enough for him. I mean he was practically a greek god with his bronze hair, perfect jaw line, bulging emerald eyes…And me? I was more like a peasant.

When i hardly thought it was possible, i stopped crying. My eyes were so swollen i could hardly see out of them, my whole body was still shaking slightly from the force of my sobs, and my face burned from the amount of salt water that streaked down my cheeks.

I just sat there for a long time, thinking. Thinking about him. It was odd how he had left me and i only blamed myself. But it really was my fault. I had probably did something wrong that made him leave. I didn't blame him. No i could never blame him.

Outside of the room i could faintly here Charlie talking to the Doctor, he sounded angry. That didn't surprise me. But he really shouldn't be angry, because it was my fault not Ed- his, fault.

A few minutes later, Charlie came slowly back into the room, leaning down near the bed to look me in the eye.

He smiled and gently stroked my head. "How are you feeling."

"Ive been better." I answered honestly.

His smiled faded a little and he nodded in understanding. "How about i go get you something to eat?"

I shrugged. "Sure." Even though i hardly had an appetite.

He walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a small tray.

He walked over and help me sit up, then he sat all the food out in front of me on a small table beside my bed.

I really didn't know what he had gotten me. I just nit picked at everything in front of me. I couldn't really taste what i was eating, i just chewed silently, trying to clear my head.

I was taking a bite of something chewy when a wave of nausea lurched through me. I pushed the table away and through my head over the bed to the trash can and puked my guts up.

Charlie snapped back in surprise and looked like he was going to be sick, but, he moved to my other side and brought my hair out of my face. I heard commotion going on behind me which i assumed was the doctor.

When i was done, i didn't have the energy to sit back up so i just let my whole torso hang of the bed. I heard the doctor say something that i couldn't understand because my ears were ringing but he sat me up and gently laid me back down on the bed.

I saw him talking quietly to Charlie while i tried to calm myself down.

Dr. Mars walked over to me. "Bella? Were going to run a few test. Im sure its nothing but were just going to make sure nothings wrong. The lab should have your test results done in about 30 minutes."

I nodded slowly which caused my head to spin.

When the doctor left, Charlie didn't say anything, he just sat quietly in the chair next to my bed.

I started to drift off when i heard the doctor come back in. I was feeling less dizzy so i slowly sat up in my bed. He had a funny expression on his face.

He came and stood at the end of my bed. "Well Bella…your test results came back…"

* * *

Soo?? What did you think? Comment and lemme know! =D


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the 4th chapter =) im posting as soon as i can.

Ch.4

"Bella….your test came back…" Dr. Mars said.

I just looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

He sighed. "Umm Mr. Swan, if you don't mind, i'd like to talk to Bella alone for a second."

Charlie looked confused. "Oh umm yeah ok sure." The he got up and left.

Dr. Mars took a deep breath and looked down at his feet uncomfortably. "Umm Bella. Have you recently engaged in sexual activity?" He mumbled.

I choked on air. "Excuse me?" I spat.

"Well Bella, according to your test, you pregnant." He said.

The whole room was spinning. Me? Pregnant? How did this- Well ok i know how it happened. But still. I was pregnant with Edward Cullens baby…

The doctor cleared his throat. "Um are you ok Bella?"

I didn't really know how to answer his question. I wasn't okay. I was pregnant with a guys baby who had used me as a one night stand and then left. Oh great.

I managed to nod my head a little in response. "Well Bella , would you like me to tell your father or would you like to?" He asked.

Oh gosh. I hadn't even thought about Charlie. What was he going to think about me? What was my whole town going to think about me?

"Umm could you tell him?" I asked sheepishly.

He smiled warmly in response. "Of course, Bella. Ill be right back." Then he turned to leave.

I sat there in a daze. Waiting to here Charlie's scream. I was so stupid. I knew better then to not use protection. But with Edward there…Edward. He was the one that told me it would be ok. His exact word were "Oh don't worry Bella, youll be fine, i promise." He promised. He promised everything would be ok.

I looked down at my flat stomach underneath the sheets and couldn't help to let a few tears escape. What was i going to do, 17 and pregnant.

A few minutes later Charlie stepped quietly back into the room. His face was twisted into an unknown expression. His cheeks were flushed a slight red from anger i assumed.

He took a deep breath before he looked up at me, and i braced myself for the blow.

"Who's the father Bella?" He asked quietly.

I tried to answer him but i couldn't bring my mouth to from the words. So instead, i just started crying.

He looked up in alarm and quickly ran over to me. "Oh im sorry Bells i didn't mean to hurt your feelings what did i say?"

"It's not your fault dad!" I sobbed. "It's mine, its all my fault im so stupid!" I cried.

"No of course not Bells." He tried his best to comfort me.

"Edward." I choked out.

He looked at me questioningly. "What about Edward?"

I kept crying. "Edward. Edwards the father dad." I sobbed.

I watched his face twist to many times to count. Pain, confusion, but mostly anger.

"Edward did this to you?" He said through clenched teeth.

I sobbed harder as i nodded my head in response.

"AND HE LEFT!?!?!" He was standing now with balled up fist.

"IM GOING TO HUNT HIM DOWN!" He roared and slammed his fist on the table.

"No dad! Please, don't! It was my fault really!" I tried to calm him down.

He looked down at me and something in my expression made him calm down. "Im sorry Bells. But if he EVER comes near you again i will personally break his neck."

I sniffed up the last of my tears. "Thanks dad."

He kissed my forehead. "We still have to figure out what where going to do about all this, But first, you need to get some rest."

I nodded and he got up an left the room.

I curled up in a ball against the hospital bed, clutching my stomach. There was a baby growing inside me, my baby..Not just my baby..Edwards baby…

* * *

SO?? Tell me what you guys think! REVIEW PLEASSSEEE!!!!!!


	5. IMPORTANT AN! READ B4 CH5!

f.y.i! In ch. 5, The child in Bellas dream was a boy! i accidentally put girl loll. :)


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews :) keep em coming!

Ch.5

It had been a week since i found out i was pregnant. I was finally getting out of the hospital today, not to mention away from these I.V's.

My leg was still in a cast, but the doctor said i should be able to get it off in a couple of weeks. My sprained wrist was pretty much completely healed. My internal bleeding had completely stopped and most of my bruises had faded.

Charlie walked into the room, smiling, he wasn't as angry anymore, not at me anyways..

"Hey Bells. You ready to go?" I nodded eagerly.

About that time a small nurse rolled a wheelchair into the room. I looked at it questioningly. She seemed to notice.

"It's procedure dear, we wouldn't want you two getting hurt." She said warmly.

Oh no way was i riding in that thing.

I backed away a little. "Umm you know i really do think ill be fine."

Charlie sighed. "Don't be difficult Bells, we both know you couldn't make it all the way to the lobby in that thing." He said, motioning to my leg cast.

I grunted and unwillingly, sit down in the chair.

I felt so stupid being pushed down the hallway in that thing. I noticed some of the nurses that had helped me smiling at me as i was rolled down the hall.

I was more then thankful when we finally made it down to the car.

The ride from the hospital to home didn't take long. When we arrived, i practically jumped out of the car and ran into the house.

I went up to my room and froze when i saw a large dark figure in my room.

I stared at it for a moment and then the figure turned and i was met by a pair of familiar pair of warm, brown eyes.

"JACOB!" I yelled, hauling myself across the room on my cruches.

I ran into his warm embrace. "Bella! How are you feeling?"

I smiled. "A little better. What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you. Look Bella..your dad told me about whats going on.."

Ugh. I swear boys gossip ten times more then the old ladies that work at wall mart.

"Oh.." I didn't really know what else to say.

"Look, Bella, i'm not here to judge you. I just wanted to let you know that i'm going to be here with you every step of the way, even if that jerk doesn't." He said, referring to Edward.

"Thanks Jake."

Jacob and i talked for a little while, about me, about him, about Edward, and about the baby that hadn't even been born yet. I could tell he already loved this baby as much as i did.

I made Charlie, Jacob, and i some quick dinner. We all just spent the night watching some D.V.D's. Jacob ended up crashing on the couch and i had to drag Charlie up the stairs to his own bed.

After i had took care of everyone else, i curled up into my own bed, softly caressing my stomach were my baby was slowly growing…

I was standing, overlooking a beautiful set of grass, flowers, and huge oak trees. I saw a small little boy, running around and laughing. He had to be the cutest baby i had ever seen. He was small, probably about 3 or 4. He had big, sparkly, emerald green eyes. A head full of curly bronze hair, and soft pale skin. I smiled at the scene. It was my baby. Everything was perfect until i saw a figure emerge from the trees, a tall, muscular figure. Edward. His expression was solemn and sad. He stared at the little girl, nothing but longing in his expression. His eyes lifted to myn. He opened his mouth to say something…

I sprang up in my bed, sweating and breathing heavily.

* * *

=) Tell me what you think! {REVIEW!} =)


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry for the update delay! I have been busy the past couple days but ill try and get things balanced :)

Ch.6

The minute i awoke from my dream my stomach lurched and i dashed for the bathroom. I quickly flipped open the toilet and lurched my guts up.

When i was done i sank to my knees on the bathroom floor, clutching my stomach and curling up against the cool, wet tile.

Jacob most of heard me, since Charlie was already at work, because i heard large footsteps running up the stairs.

"Bella!" Jacob gasped, rushing to my side. "Are you ok?" he was feeling my head and shaking me lightly.

"Ughhh." I groaned because of the nausea the shaking caused me.

He stopped and looked at me with concern. "Oh gosh, did i hurt you?"

"No Jake, it's just morning sickness, it's normal." I croaked.

"Oh." He sighed. "Can i get you anything? Why don't i get you downstairs to the couch?"

I mumbled something that sounded like an agreement.

He scooped me up in his arms and started taking me slowly down the stairs. I squirmed uncomfortably in his arms from the heat of his body.

He laid me down gently on the cool couch cushions and sprawled a large quilt over my limp form.

I sighed, clutching my stomach. "Thanks Jake."

He lightly stroked my head. "No problem Bells. Let me go get you some water."

He left and returned a few seconds later with a small glass of water that i chugged quickly.

Jake and i just chilled most of the day. Every hour or so i would go get sick.

This pregnancy thing wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

"Ok Bella this is going to be a little cold, but you should know that by now." Dr. Mars smiled at me as he placed the cool gel on my huge baby bump.

It had been 8 months since the day i had found out i was pregnant, and i loved my baby more and more every day.

My baby was completely healthy. The baby was developing normally and at a good pace. Dr. Mars had done an amazing job helping me through this. Even my 1st appointment were i hadnt been so comfortable… Jacob was great help as well. He was at the house everyday, meeting my every little demand and helping me scan through names. Charlie had surprised me though, he talked to the baby every chance he got. Why, i think he talked to my baby more then he talked to me, always patting my baby bump.

I came back to reality to see my baby on the ultra sound machine.

"Well everything seems perfectly normal Bella!" Dr. Mars said happily. "Do you have any questions?"

I shook my head, still smiling at the image of my baby.

He smiled at me. "Ill let you get dressed and cleaned up then and ill see you in a few weeks!"

"Thanks doc." I smiled back as he left the room.

I quickly got dressed and quickly exited the hospital, scheduling my next appointment before i left.

I waddled out and into the car, trying to think of something to do today. I hated staying home. I decided id go to the mall and look at some cute baby things.

The mall was packed as usual but i went in anyway, going into the first store i saw, desperate to get away from all the wandering eyes staring at me.

I had walked into a baby store thankfully and i started scanning through clothes, not really knowing what to look for since i wanted the sex to be a surprise.

I was gawking at a beautiful wooden baby crib when i heard a familiar, silky voice. "Bella?"

I looked up and was met by a pair of emerald green eyes.

* * *

Tell me what you think :) btw, i want your opinion on how long u guys think i should let this story be, so let me know and… {REVIEW!!} :)

~PaIgE~ =]


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay! Heres the next chapter :)

Ch.7

My whole body froze. I hadn't looked into those green eyes for 8 months. I just stood there, frozen. I didn't really know what to say to the guy that had sex with me, knocked me up, and then left.

Edward's eyes kept shifting from my eyes to my enlarged stomach. He looked just about as shocked ad i felt.

The emotions that ran through me were confusing. The part of me that loved Edward was excited to see him, the motherly instinct in me wanted to kick his rear end, and the over emotional teenager in me wanted to run away and break down in tears from embarrassment.

"Bella?" Edward said again with an undetectable emotion coming through his voice.

I tried to block out all the different emotions i was feeling and just focus on anger. "Edward." I said.

His eyes looked confused yet hurt. "You- your-" He couldn't finish his sentence.

I flared up. "Pregnant? Yes Edward, i'm pregnant." My voice sounded annoyed.

"By who?" He asked.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. "By who? Is that all you can say? All you can say after you had sex with me and then left?" I could see some of the people in the store starting to stare.

Edward looked around uncomfortably. "Bella i am so sorry, can we please go somewhere and talk about this?"

Th more he talked, the angrier i became. "No! Lets just talk about it right here Edward, why not? Are you embarrassed by me? Am i not good enough for you? UGH! I cant believe i ever trusted you- you- man whore!" By this time the whole store was staring at me and Edward looked embarrassed and truly upset, but i didn't have the patience to feel bad for him, so i marched out of the store, leaving him behind.

I got out of the mall as fast as my waddling body would let me, by the time i got into the car and shut the door i had tears streaming down my face. Why was this happening? Just when things were starting to get better-

I stopped mid thought when a sharp pain ran through my stomach and i cried out. That one pain caused many more and i soon felt something warm. I slowly looked down, scared of what i would see. Sure enough, i saw a streak of blood running down my pants.

I started panicking and immediately grabbed my phone, dialing Jacobs number.

He picked up on the 1st ring. "Hello?"

"JAKE! JAKE YOU HAVE TO HURRY I THINK SOMETHINGS WRONG!" I yelled into the phone.

"What? Bella where are you?"

I could feel my body slowly starting to shut down. "The mall." I managed to get out.

"Bella ill be right there! Where at in the mall?" He asked as i faintly heard a car engine sputter on the other line.

"The car.." I managed to mumble, before i slowly sunk into darkness.

* * *

I couldn't move, i couldn't feel. All i knew was fear. I wasn't thinking about me, Charlie, Jacob, not even what happened it Edward. My only thought was my baby. That i had failed my baby, that something was wrong, and i could never forgive myself for that.

Even though i didn't think i wanted to know what had happened, i knew i needed to come conscious. I had to, for my baby.

I slowly started to open my eyes, and for the second time since id had sex with Edward, i was met by a bright light.

I faintly heard a constant beeping sound near me. I couldn't see in front of me because of my large baby bump blocking the view, i just stared at that baby bump, hopping there was still a child growing in there.

I suddenly saw Charlie's head poke up from the side of my baby bump.

"Bella! Oh i'm so glad your awake!" He said, smiling a lazy smile at me.

I couldn't be happy until i knew what was going on. "Dad? Whats going on? What happened? Is the baby ok?"

He smiled sadly at me and stroked my head softly. "The baby's fine Bells." He said.

In that moment a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders and i breathed a sigh of relief.

As if on cue, Dr. Mars strode into the room, smiling as always. "Well hello Bella, you gave us quiet a scare. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I answered.

"Good. Now 1st id like to let you know that the baby is fine, however, Im sorry to say that i'm going to have to put you on bed rest for a while. What happened today is normally caused by stress."

Yeah, i knew were the stress had come from, but i just nodded.

"You can go whenever your ready, Bella. Feel better." He smiled and then left the room.

After he was gone, Charlie turned to look at me. "Bella, did something happen at the mall today?"

I debated on telling him the truth. I really wanted to because i hated lying to my dad but i knew if i told him he would probably hunt Edward down. But i was an adult now, so i had to make the adult decision.

"I ran into Edward at the mall.." I said quietly.

I saw Charlie flare up. "What happened."

I told him what happened, and i could see him getting angrier by the second.

"Bella im so sorry. I'm going to go get him Bella, ill make sure he leaves town, ill-"

I cut him off. "Dad. Ill be fine. Im a mom now. I need to start handling my own situations. Ill work this out."

He thought for a minute, just staring at my expression. Then, he looked proud of me. "Ok Bella. Your right, i'm sorry. But no matter how old you get, ill be here for you, remember that."

I smiled. "Thanks dad."

I knew what he said was true, the problem was, could i really do this on my own?

* * *

Soo?? Tell me what you think! {REVIEW!!} :) (Pretty pleeassseee :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, sorry for the long delay. But it wont happen again!(: Heres Chapter 9!(: R&R!

CHAPTER 9

"Jake, i'm pregnant, not disabled." I said, trying to let Jacob let me do something on my own. Ever since i'd been discharged from the hospital, he hadn't let me lift a finger.

Jake shook his head as he handed me a glass of water. "Bella, the doctor said you need to rest."

I sighed and looked down at my swollen stomach. I loved this baby and all, but i was ready for it to come out.

Jake noticed my staring and chuckled. "Bella, your due soon, it wont be long before this little cutie is out of you." He cooed.

I laughed, Jake was going to be great with the baby. Hopefully that would make up for its absent father..

I hadn't spoken to Edward since the incident in the mall, i cant say that i hadn't thought about though. Actually, he was on my mind all the time. I knew Carlisle would be at the hospital when i had the baby. Edward didn't even know it was his. Carlisle might even find out.. I knew what the right thing to do was, tell him of course. But i couldn't. What was i supposed to say? "Oh hey man that i'm madly in love with but i cant help but to hate our guts, you see this thing growing inside me? Yeah its yours, when you left me i found out i was pregnant so yeah i hope your not mad?" Oh yeah. Sounded great.

Jake broke me out of my haze. "So, have you thought of any baby names yet?"

I actually had. "Umm not really. I don't know the sex yet so.. but i think i will know a perfect name when i see it." I said, patting my stomach lightly.

Jake opened his mouth to say something when the door bell interrupted us.

Jake looked at me questioningly. "Were you expecting someone?"

I shook my head. "No."

Jake stood up and walked to the door, opening it slowly. I watched his face go to curious, to absolutely infuriated.

"What are you doing here?" He growled.

I stood up to go see who it was when Jake quickly looked over at me. "No Bella, sit down."

I looked at him curiously. "Jake, i'm fine, who is it?"

I waddled over to the door, clutching my stomach, and peeked over Jakes shoulder to see who it was.

My heart stopped.

"Edward." I said bleakly.

Edward looked up at me, he looked awful, but yet, still do beautiful to me. I didn't know wether to be mad or happy.

"Bella…" He said quietly.

Jacob cut him off. "Bella go sit down, and as for you," He glared at Edward. "Get out of here before i break your face."

Edward payed no attention to him, he kept his eyes on me. "Bella.." He said again.

Jacob flared up. "I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!" He started toward Edward but i jerked him back.

"JAKE STOP- AHHHHH!" I fell to the ground, withering in pain, clutching my stomach.

Edward flew by my side, along with Jacob.

"Bella? Bella? What happened?" They both asked.

I screamed again before answering. "I think my water broke!" I gasped.

* * *

=) R&R please! Let me know what you thought!=)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Here's chapter 10!(: R&R!

CHAPTER 10

"AHHHH!" I screamed again as pain shot through my every muscle for the hundredth time.

Edward and Jacob looked horrified on each side of me.

"Lets get her to a hospital, ill call my dad so he can be ready." Edward said, never leaving my eyes. He reached his hand out to help me up when Jacob pushed it away.

"You get the car and call your dad, ill get Bella." Jacob said.

Edward took one glance at me and then nodded sternly as he went to get the car. Jacob ran to the steps were my emergency bag was always waiting and tossed it around his shoulder, then came by and scooped me up like a small child.

"Everything's going to be alright Bells." He whispered.

I groaned again in pain, sure hope so, i thought.

The ride to the hospital seemed like forever, Edward murmured quietly on the phone with his father and Jake rubbed my head soothingly and continuously told me everything would be ok as i screamed out in pain. I noticed that every time i did so, Edward flinched.

When we got to the hospital, Carlisle's friendly face was the 1st thing i saw, he smiled at me as i was placed on a stretcher and patted my hand.

"Everything will be fine Bella, your doing great. I'll make sure your taking care of."

I nodded and tried to smile, "Thanks Carli- AHHHH!"

Carlisle's face turned serious. "Get her to a room quickly." He turned to Edward and Jacob as they started to follow me. "You will have to stay here for now. I will come get you as soon as she's settled." He said, turning away. "Oh and Jacob, you might want to call Charlie."

Jacob glared at him. "Already have."

Carlisle nodded and turned towards me as they wheeled me down the hallway. They took me into a small room and gave me, unfortunately, a few IV's. On the bright side though, they stopped the pain. (And my screaming.)

When i was finally settled i saw Jacob enter the room and smile at me. "Hey Bells."

I smiled tiredly back. "Hi Jake."

He walked over to the bed, sitting down and taking my hand. "How are you?"

"Better." I said, "Were's Edward?" I asked.

Jacobs face went from sweet and sincere to stern and angry the second that name left my lips.

"In the waiting room. He shouldn't even be here."

I looked down. "He's the father Jake…"

His nostrils flared. "Bella. You don't have to tell him. I'll get him to leave right now! Me and Charlie will help you!"

"Jacob..Edward is here. I refuse to keep him from his child."

"HE LEFT YOU, PREGNANT BELLLA! HE DOESN'T CARE!"

Tears had begun to run down my face. "HE DIDN'T KNOW!"

Jacobs fist went slammed into the wall. "WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?"

I opened my mouth to yell back but his question caught me off guard. This man had played with my emotions, had sex with me, left me, and got me pregnant. Why was i defending him?

A soft knock came on the door and Edward entered the room.

* * *

Tell me what you think!(: R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

I saw some certain comments asking me to update quickly! Haha(: I wasn't planning on adding another chapter until tomorrow, (Because i have my homework and a french test to study for) BUT! I love seeing your comments(: They make me smile, so i guess i'll update again so everyone better REVIEW!!!(:

CHAPTER 11

Edward slowly entered the room as i took deep breaths, trying to swallow my anger for now.

Jacob shot Edward a glance and stormed out of the room. Edward looked after him and then looked at me, confused.

" I'm sorry, i didn't mean to intrude, i just heard yelling and wanted to make sure everything was okay…"

I took a deep breath and nodded, urn clenching my fist. "Everythings fine."

He smiled slightly and walked awkwardly over to sit by my side. He looked down at his feet. "Bella… I'm sorry…"

I said nothing. I just stared.

He sighed. "I knew it was wrong to leave you…i did…But i knew we were leaving..and i liked you Bella…I really did…but when i came to your house it just got out of hand…"

I stopped paying attention after the "I liked you" part. "You…Liked…me?" I asked.

He cupped my cheek in his hand. "Yes." He whispered, blowing his sweet breath in my face.

"I forgive you…" I said. It felt so good to say those words. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

He smiled and kissed my head. "Thank you Bella." He murmured against my hair. That simple moment, that simple gesture, felt so right.

Edward sighed and pulled away. "So now that were good again. On to another subject.." He said, motioning toward the bump in my stomach.

I sighed and looked down, caressing my baby. "Yeah…"

Edward never took his eyes off my baby bump. "Who's the father..?"

I started shaking. I felt my hands clam up and my teeth clamp down. Tears threatened at the brim of my eyes to pour over.

Edward must of noticed and quickly put his arms around me. "Bella? I'm sorry! I understand if you don't want to talk about it..It's none of my business anyways."

I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath. "No, you have a right to know."

He shook his head. "Really Bella, it's none of my business."

I put a hand up to stop him. "Yes, Edward. Really. It is YOUR business."

He looked at me, confused.

I sighed and grabbed his hand, placing it on my stomach where i felt the baby nudging slightly.

I felt him jump slightly in surprise from the movement.

"Do you feel that?" I mumbled.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Edward…thats your baby…" I whispered, not meeting his gaze. I kept staring at his hand on my stomach, how right it felt. The baby, Edward, and i. All together.

I heard his sharp intake of breath and i noticed his hand start to tremble on my stomach.

He never said a word, nor moved his hand. I wasn't even sure he was breathing. I finally got the guts to look up at his face. He wasn't looking at me, but at the bump in my stomach. His mouth was hanging open slightly and his eyes were wide. He was pale. Too pale.

I felt tears start to brim my eyes. "Edward..i'm so sorry…"

Edwards eyes turned to me, looking like he was going to cry to. "Oh Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. I did this to you, and i wasn't even here to know…This is not your fault."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "I said i forgave you Edward.."

Edward shook his head. "Bella, this is un excusable. I cant ever forgive myself for this. I'm so sorry.." He looked down.

I placed a hand on his cheek and made him meet my eyes. "Edward, i forgive you. Your here now, thats all that matters. "I- I love you Edward.." I was stunned by the words that left my mouth.

He looked up at me, eyes wide and filled with nothing but passion. "I love you to, Bella."

And those were the only words i needed to hear to make it through this.

* * *

=) Tell me what you thought guys!(: Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I had now been in labor for 6 hours and i didn't know how much longer i could take it. Edward had stayed by my side the whole time, that was more then i could say for Jacob. He hadn't came back since our argument and i was starting to worry.

Edward must have sensed it because he patted my hand, giving me a reassuring look. "He'll be here."

I smiled to ease his concern, he had been here forever, he needed a break. "Edward, you should go and get some rest. Really, Carlisle said i'm not expected to go into delivery for a while," He didn't look convinced. "Edward, really i'll be fine."

He sighed. "Okay, but just for an hour or so." He softly kissed my head. "Ill be back soon, call if you need anything at all." I nodded and he turned and looked over his shoulder at me before he left, "Oh, and Bella?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you." He said, smiling crookedly.

I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face, those 3 words lit up my world. "I love you to, Edward." I said.

He gave me one last smile and blew me kiss before walking out the door.

I sighed. This was the 1st time i'd been alone in hours. The pain hadn't been to severe, but i had to admit, the wait was terrible and i felt like i would pass out at any second. My stomach looked as big as ever. I slowly ran my fingers up and down my abdominal and couldn't help but to smile. This was Edward and i's baby.

I started to wonder about our future. Now that Edward was back, things would be different. I wondered if Edward and i would get married someday, and were we would live, what our baby would look like ect. But most of all, i wondered if we would be happy, if our baby would be happy, if-

My mental babbling was stopped with my screams. A huge pain rain through every part of my body, it was like i was being stabbed from every angle possible. Carlisle rushed in the room, trying to calm me down while yelling orders to the surrounding nurses.

I had lost all since of what was happening, i barley heard carlisle tell me they were going to take me to the delivery room, but a sudden thought made me more alert as they were wheeling me down the hall, i squeezed my legs together tightly and weekly looked at carlisle. "No." I mumbled.

He looked at me, confused. "No? No what?"

"No, the baby, cant come yet," I took a breath to steady my words. "Edward, i need, Edward." Saying that simple sentence drained so much energy from me, i collapsed back onto the bed.

Carlisle sighed. "Okay, Bella." He started saying something to a nurse when a giant scream came from my throat again.

Carlisle looked at me with sympathy. "Bella, i'm having a nurse call Edward, he should be here soon but you cant hold off a delivery, it can cause problems for the baby, not to mention extreme pain for you."

I shook my head, holding back the screams threatening to come out. "10 minutes, he'll be here Carlisle, he'll be here."

Carlisle sighed. "Okay." Then went back to getting everything in position.

The next little while went by in a blur i felt like i was going to dose off when Carlisle's voice broke through me.

"Bella, i've just spoken to Edward, he should be here any minute. But, i'm afraid were going to have to go on with the delivery, he will be here soon."

I mentally prayed that Edward would get here asap and took a deep breath, nodding at Carlisle. He gave me a reassuring smile and gty into position below me.

"Okay Bella, when i say push, push. And then i'm going to count three seconds, and you can stop, okay?"

I nodded, taking another deep breath.

"Push!" Carlisle said.

I pushed with all my strength and the pain was unbearable, i screamed while i held it for three seconds, when i heard Carlisle say three i breathed out loudly, ready to pass out,

"Okay Bella, again." Carlisle said.

Just when i started to push, i heard the doors fling open and Edward soar in, wearing light green scrubs. He quickly ran to me and smiled, "Oh Bella i'm so sorry!"

I just kept pushing and when Carlisle said three i gasped. "Edward!"

He looked down at me in sorrow. "Oh Bella i'm so sorry! You can do this, your going to be alright!"

"Okay Bella push." Carlisle repeated.

Tears started pouring down my face. "I cant Carlisle! I cant!"

Carlisle looked up at me, without saying a word, he took my hand and took it between my legs, what i felt gave me all i needed to give another push.

I felt a small, warm, head. The head of Edward and i's baby. The head of what had been inside me for 9 months.

I took a deep breath and took one more big push, and then cries of an angel filled the room.

* * *

=-) REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (PLEASE) =D


	13. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 13 (Epilouge)

Jacob Anthony Cullen was born at 6:30 P.M. on April 6th, 2010. He weighed 6 pounds and 11 ounces and he was 18 inches long. He was a duplicate of his father, and he was beautiful.

The light in Edwards eyes when he saw his son was something ill never forget, even Anthony, only a few minutes old had looked at his father with so much love.

Jacob ended up coming back when he heard i had went into labor, and he promised to try and be more supportive of my choice to bring Edward back into my life, and i couldn't help but to laugh at the things he said he would do to Edward if he ever hurt me again.

Charlie had been at the police station during most of the labor and when he finally got here while i was giving birth, i cant say i blame him for staying in the waiting room.

I got discharged from the hospital 3 days after giving birth, healthy and happy as ever.

As for school, i got my high school degree online and the Cullens were more then helpful with keeping anthony at any time i needed time to study.

When Anthony was 5 months old, Edward thought it was time for a break.

"Bella, i'd like to ask you something." Edward said.

"Hmm?" I asked, to comfortable to actually move my mouth.

"Esme and Carlisle have offered to keep Anthony tomorrow night, and i was wondering, if you'd like to go on a date with me?" He asked hopefully.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. "A date?"

He smiled and cupped my face in his hands. "Yes, a date. Since we've been back together, we haven't had a night to ourselves, alone time."

I smiled. "Yes Edward, i would love to go on a date with you."

His eyes lit up and he kissed me lightly. "Thank you Bella."

* * *

For our date night, Edward had taken me to a candle lit dinner in a small meadow in the woods, the stars were extremely bright that night and it was better then anything i could have ever imagined.

I was laying encircled in his arms when he gently pulled me up and kneeled on one knee so he was facing me, looking me directly in the eye.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are my everything. I promise to always be there for you and to love you for eternity. Will you give me the honor of being my wife?"

I froze. This god like creature was asking me? me? To be HIS wife?

When i didn't answer he looked crushed. "Bella?"

"Yes." I said.

His eyes lit up. and he slid a beautiful ring onto my finger. "Do you know why this is your ring finger?" He asked, pointing to the 4th finger on my left hand.

I shook my head, id never really thought about that.

He smiled. "Because its the only finger that has a vain that runs all the way to your heart." He said softly, lightly tracing his finger from my fingertip to my heart.

I smiled, tearing up a bit. "I love you Edward."

He kissed my hand. "I love you to Bella, forever."

"Forever." I agreed.

* * *

:) THE END!!!!!!(: Thank you for all of your reviews(: And don't forget to review this chapter(; let me know if you want more stories! (:


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 (Epilouge)

Jacob Anthony Cullen was born at 6:30 P.M. on April 6th, 2010. He weighed 6 pounds and 11 ounces and he was 18 inches long. He was a duplicate of his father, and he was beautiful.

The light in Edwards eyes when he saw his son was something ill never forget, even Anthony, only a few minutes old had looked at his father with so much love.

Jacob ended up coming back when he heard i had went into labor, and he promised to try and be more supportive of my choice to bring Edward back into my life, and i couldn't help but to laugh at the things he said he would do to Edward if he ever hurt me again.

Charlie had been at the police station during most of the labor and when he finally got here while i was giving birth, i cant say i blame him for staying in the waiting room.

I got discharged from the hospital 3 days after giving birth, healthy and happy as ever.

As for school, i got my high school degree online and the Cullens were more then helpful with keeping anthony at any time i needed time to study.

When Anthony was 5 months old, Edward thought it was time for a break.

"Bella, i'd like to ask you something." Edward said.

"Hmm?" I asked, to comfortable to actually move my mouth.

"Esme and Carlisle have offered to keep Anthony tomorrow night, and i was wondering, if you'd like to go on a date with me?" He asked hopefully.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. "A date?"

He smiled and cupped my face in his hands. "Yes, a date. Since we've been back together, we haven't had a night to ourselves, alone time."

I smiled. "Yes Edward, i would love to go on a date with you."

His eyes lit up and he kissed me lightly. "Thank you Bella."

* * *

For our date night, Edward had taken me to a candle lit dinner in a small meadow in the woods, the stars were extremely bright that night and it was better then anything i could have ever imagined.

I was laying encircled in his arms when he gently pulled me up and kneeled on one knee so he was facing me, looking me directly in the eye.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are my everything. I promise to always be there for you and to love you for eternity. Will you give me the honor of being my wife?"

I froze. This god like creature was asking me? me? To be HIS wife?

When i didn't answer he looked crushed. "Bella?"

"Yes." I said.

His eyes lit up. and he slid a beautiful ring onto my finger. "Do you know why this is your ring finger?" He asked, pointing to the 4th finger on my left hand.

I shook my head, id never really thought about that.

He smiled. "Because its the only finger that has a vain that runs all the way to your heart." He said softly, lightly tracing his finger from my fingertip to my heart.

I smiled, tearing up a bit. "I love you Edward."

He kissed my hand. "I love you to Bella, forever."

"Forever." I agreed.

* * *

:) THE END!!!!!!(: Thank you for all of your reviews(: And don't forget to review this chapter(; let me know if you want more stories! (:


End file.
